The objective of the proposed research program is to develop an improved method for transferring electrical power through the intact skin for extended periods of time to provide power for implanted cardiac assist devices. Successful development of such a transcutaneous power system should minimize the infection problem and appreciably increase the long term potential for the successful application of left ventricular assist devices currently being developed. The method to be investigated employs percutaneous cables in the immediate post-operative period following implantation of a transformer secondary inside a pedicle tube flap. The approach presented includes electrical, mechanical, physiological, and medical design studies to develop a practical method for delivering approximately 25 watts continuously through the skin barrier, while minimizing abrasion and infection problems. An in vivo investigation of material/tissue ingrowth and interaction will also be conducted. The ingrowth characteristics of epithelial tissue into polymeric velours and velour/silicone rubber composite materials will also be explored. Knowledge of these characteristics is crucial to the successful development of improved percutaneous cables which can provide electrical power during the post-operative period with minimal risk of infection. The proposed method and the system components which will be developed will be evaluated for periods of up to 18 months to determine the long term efficacy of the approach.